Life Without Phil
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Major Character Death! A man with a gun breaks into Summer in the City and has his eyes set on shooting Dan, but Phil pushes Dan out of the way and saves his life, by risking his own life.


"One hour left until our meetup, right?" Dan asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yup! One whole hour until we go into absolute madness," Phil replied.

"It's not going to be that bad," Dan replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

It was the weekend of Summer in the City. Dan and Phil were just hanging out most of the day for Saturday, and they wished they could go all three days but they had other things to do, and then they had to do their radio show on Sunday and prepare for that. It just wasn't possible, but they were glad that they were at least able to do one day for their viewers.

Phil smiled as he reached over and took Dan's hand in his own. "Nah, it'll be fun,"

Dan nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely," He agreed. He reached over and kissed Phil once.

"So, when are you guys going to come out?"

Dan looked over and rolled his eyes playfully when he saw their friend, Louise. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Actually... we were thinking of doing a little surprise today on stage," He said.

Louise raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? What kind of surprise?" She asked curiously.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, now would it?" Phil asked.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me?" Louise asked, pouting.

Dan shook his head. You'll just have to wait for our main stage performances," He laughed.

"No, we're just kidding. We are coming out tonight on stage for the viewers," Phil said.

Louise squealed excitedly. "That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you guys," She ran over to them and gave them a hug. "I know it must have been hard hiding for all those years."

"You have no idea," Dan said. He sighed and shook his head.

An hour later and it was time for Dan and Phil to start their meetup.

"That's a lot of people out there-" Dan said as he peeked behind the curtain.

"Yeah, but it's something we can handle. Ready to do this?" Phil asked.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled, then he nodded. "Of course I am," He said. He gave Phil a quick kiss before he and Phil finally walked out into the meetup.

"Hey guys!" Phil called as he waved to a bunch of their viewers. There were then a bunch of screams, but Dan and Phil just figured it was because there were youtubers walking around.

"Phil?" Dan looked over and blinked a few times when he saw that Phil was staring at something. "Hey, what are you doing?" Dan asked curiously.

Phil waited a few more seconds to answer Dan properly, and then his eyes went wide with shock when he realized what all the commotion was about. A man had walked into the building with a gun in his hand, and everybody was screaming at him and running from him. Phil gasped as soon as he saw that the man had walked up near to their meetup, and he was pointing the gun straight at Dan, and Phil wasn't about to let some man shoot the love of his life.

"Dan, move out of the way, now!" Phil yelled. He immediately ran over to Dan and quickly pushed him out of the way, making him fall onto the ground.

Dan groaned as soon as he landed on the floor. "What the fuck?" He asked. He looked over to where Phil was and his eyes went wide with shock as soon as he saw that Phil was passed out on the floor. "_Phil_!" He yelled. He immediately crawled over to him. "No, no, no. This can't be happening," Dan sobbed as tears poured out of his eyes. Blood. That's all that Dan could see.

"Dan, Phil, are you guys-" There was a gasp.

Dan looked up and saw Louise standing there, covering her mouth.

"Call a fucking ambulance! Somebody _do something_! I'm not going to let him die like this!" Dan screamed as more tears poured out of his eyes. He glanced over at the crowd of people surrounding him and Phil, and they were all just as frantic as he was, tears streaming down their faces, crying and screaming. Dan looked back over to Phil and shook him a few times. "You can't just leave me like this! W-We were going to come out to everybody day. Everything was going to go just how we planned and we were gonna adopt a child together and get married and then we were going to go on the most perfect honeymoon. Oh my God, Phil, please!" Dan begged.

It's been two months, and Dan still hadn't gotten over the death, and murder, of his boyfriend.

The viewers, _everybody_, pretty much knew what happened with Phil. Dan was thankful that he didn't have to make a video about Phil's death and explain what happened, because honestly, he didn't know if he would have been able to do that. He couldn't even think about Phil anymore without wanting to cry. The thought of Phil being gone broke Dan's heart. Dan hated thinking about living his life without Phil, it just wasn't the same, it never would be the same.

The funeral was held a few days after the shooting happened at Summer in the City, and of course, only close friends and family were allowed to go. It was hard for Dan, and he was able to hold back the tears during the funeral, but he cried for days straight afterwards.

Dan hasn't made a youtube video in two months, and he hasn't been doing any of the radio shows, but luckily everybody was being kind to him about it. They all knew how much Phil meant to him. Phil helped Dan in so many ways, and Dan didn't know where he would be right now if it weren't for Phil. Dan was in such a rough place when he met Phil online five years ago, and Phil practically saved him from the place that he was in, they both knew that.

It was a Friday, and today was the first day that Dan was talking to someone since the accident, as he hadn't left the flat since the funeral; he wouldn't answer his calls or texts. Dan hadn't even been online once because he knew that all he would see is Phil. Phil _everywhere_.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked as she was sat down next to Dan. They were both sitting on the couch, though Dan wasn't paying attention to her, he was just staring at the TV... like he had been doing all day. The TV wasn't even on, but he didn't care. "Dan?" Louise asked.

"Fine," Dan mumbled, blinking a few times. "Fucking fantastic."

"I really think you should get out of the house Dan," Louise said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Dan yelled as he looked over at Dan. "What if someone sees me and recognizes me? They'll ask about Phil, and I can't handle it. I can't even walk past Phil's bedroom anymore without becoming a mess! It's been two months. Wh- What am I supposed to do?"

"What if I went with you? You won't have to talk to anyone," Louise said calmly.

Dan hid his face in his hands as tears began to pour out of his eyes. "I hate this!" He cried. "Phil didn't deserve to die like that. I should have been the one to die, not Phil!"

"Don't say that, Dan!" Louise warned gently as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly. Louise knew that her friend was hurting at the moment, and all she wanted to do was make him feel better, even though she knew that it would be hard because she knew how much Dan loved Phil. "Phil saved you because he loves you and wanted you to live, and you know that. Phil would have done anything for you."

"He was so young, oh my God," Dan mumbled.

"Look on the bright side, at least the killer is in jail and he's going to hell for this. Phil was the most innocent person I know, and he had such a good heart. He's in a better place now-"

"And what about me? I hate living without him in my life!" Dan yelled as he looked up at Louise.

"Phil wouldn't want you to be like this. You know he'd want you to, maybe not move on so quickly, but... he would want you to keep making videos again. If you don't want to do the radio show again, fine... that's totally understandable. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but you need to do whatever it takes to make you happy," Louise whispered. "Even though Phil is not here anymore, you know he's looking down at you and watching you. He's smiling, and proud."

"Will it get better?" Dan asked as he finally looked up at Louise, tears still falling out of his eyes.

Louise bit her lip before she slowly nodded. "It will, I promise." She said, wiping away his tears.

"It h-hurts, Louise. My heart hurts whenever I think about it him, and I just want the pain to go away. But, I miss him s-so much," Dan sobbed, choking on his tears.

"I know it hurts right now, but you're not alone. You know you have your family, and your friends to help you get through this, and even your viewers. We'll all help you. I know your heart is broken right now, but it won't always be like that Dan. You'll be okay soon," Louise said.

"Phil may be gone, but he won't be forgotten," Dan whispered.

"No, we'll make sure that he won't be forgotten," Louise promised.


End file.
